Kazune Kujyou
Kazune Kujyou (九条 和音 Kujō Kazune) is a God in the whole series of Kamichama Karin ''and in Kamichama Karin Chu''. He is the future husband of Karin Hanazono and the father of Suzune Kujyou. Personality Kazune is very stubborn and mature. He doesn't show his true feelings though. When he's drunk, he sometimes confesses his thoughts. However, he is very protective of those he cares about (such as Himeka and Karin). Later in the series, he admits his feelings for Karin and it is revealed that in the future, they get married and have a child. He also has a competive streak as he and Jin face off against each other for Karin's affection. God Form Kazune borrows the powers of the god named, "Apollo". He has white clothing and holds a staff. He wears sandals as well. After turning into his god form, he faints because his body is incomplete. In Kamichama Karin Chu, he has another god form as well, using the power of "Uranus". In this form, he is able to do a love evolution with Karin. Kamichama Karin Manga He appears on the first chapter sometime in the beginning seeing Karin Hanazono crying at her cats grave feeling sorry for her. Karin gets into a trance and not answering made him ticked off a little and he yelled making her feel uncomfortable. She responds shyly as a result, Kazune responds calling her a idiot. Making Karin flip out punching him. He walks away and doesn't return into later in the chapter when Himeka introducing him as her cousin. Karin flips out again and punches Kazune across the ground. Himeka gets nervous from the fight. Himeka tells Kazune that she might be the goddess they was looking for. Kazune refuses that is her. Karin thinks the wrong thing making her start a fight with him again. When she was about to punch him once more he notices her ring. He grabs a hold of her wrist and looks at it. Karin fusses back her arm in panic. She tells him it was a memento of her mother. Kazune just wanted to see it but Karin refuses to let him. The ring flashes when he went to touch it again. Karin thought he broke it. In chapter two Karin was being stalked by Kirio Karasuma, concerning Kazune he went to go help her. When he arrived, Kirio wasn't there, but Kazune knew he was with Karin even for not being there. Karin starts crying because she felt alone. Kazune was concern about her catching a cold so he gave her his jacket. He struggled to apologized to her, hope she'll understand. He tells her he really glad he met her even for short moment. Karin didn't want him to go but he vanishes in the rain. Later in chapter two, Karin almost gives her ring to Kirio. Just in time Kazune came to grab it before it came into the wrong hands. It gave Karin quite a surprised to see Kazune have came back. Kazune tells Kirio that he wanted to protect the ring because it belong to Karin. Karin watches them as they both turn into God's she starts getting confused. Kazune tells Karin a girl should stay away because knowing the dangers that lie where there where at. Karin tells Kazune that his hand is wounded that he shouldn't fight. It doesn't stop and tells her a man should do. He tells her to hurry up and leave. She does but comes back with Himeka. Kazune yells at them both for coming back. Kirio uses his God powers and it almost struck down Karin given her a fright. Kazune gets in front of her. Karin blames herself for all of this happening and trys to protect Himeka. Karin starts crying and feeling the pain of what she done. She don't want anyone to die believing she was bad luck. When feeling to protect everyone she has waken to become a goddess. See also * Kazune Kujyou's Gallery * Kazune Kujyou's Anime Gallery TriviaCategory:Kamichama Karin Chu♥ Characters Kazune and Karin's relationship could be compared to Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuga's from Gakuen Alice. * Both Mikan and Karin are naive and attract attention from two boys * Both Kazune and Natsume act cold and distant, but grow to warm up and be protective of their love interest. * Both boys have a fanclub that bullies the female love interest. (Although,Natsume's fanclub becomes close friends with Mikan while Kazune's still have a hatred for her.) * Both boys have someone else competing for the females attention.(Ruka for Mikan, and Jin for Karin.) Category:Kamichama Karin Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods